HELLO REMNANT! V2
by Themanwithnolife
Summary: This is the rewritten version of HELLO REMNANT! This one will hopefully be more appealing than the first. This is my own custom fanfiction of what happens when I enter the world of remnant and enroll in beacon with teams RWBY and JNPR and all of the problems that will come to us In the future from the web series I love. Adventure/comedy/romance NOTE:contains some Lemons eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 GOODBYE SHITBIRDS!

I was on my way home from school on the bus, phone on and headphones blasting the offsprings "you're gonna go far kid". While I was walking into the house, I checked the mailbox and there was a package visible through all the crappy advertisement mail, then I remembered I had ordered RWBY volume 1 on the Rooster Teeth store! "Holy. Freakin. Crap," I said.

I stormed into the house threw my backpack on the counter and since my room didn't have a DVD player in it, I had to use the xbox 360. I put the disc in the xbox and while it was starting up I went into the kitchen to make my special snack, nachos. While they were cooking, I poured myself a drink, diet coke.

Once they had been cooked, I ran back into the bedroom and sat in my oversized bean bag chair and played the DVD. Once Rooster Teeth's advertised commercial ended, I was greeted with the main menu.

The background showed a scene from the "red" trailer with Ruby hidden in her crimson cloak staring at her moms grave. Then I shouted "let's see what happens when no internet is needed!"

I pressed play (or in other words the green button on the controller) and something happened. The DVD didn't play , but it seemed frozen. "Ah hell naw! I did not spend almost 20 dollars on a DVD that doesn't even work!" I screamed angrily. In my frustration I decided that "when something doesn't work, then just flail and smack it until it does work, unless it's already broken." I thought to myself. So I punched the xbox a couple times and something that would only happen in a cartoon crossover on TV happened.

The screen was black, but the TV wasn't off. I moved closer to investigate and felt a slight breeze from the TV. I froze in confusion for just a moment and attempted to poke my head through the TV and I was looking at pitch darkness, I looked down and saw a white light. I pulled my head out of the TV and a thought came to me, "well whenever something alien happens you need to do 2 things."

1\. Pack some clothes, food, video games, your phone (and the charger), and a weapon because it might be a portal to another world or something like that crap.

2\. Be prepared to possibly die immediately after investigating it. And I leave this world I sever any and all connections to it including friends family and everything in between." I thought to myself again. Then like any other dumbass I screamed, "I AIN'T NO BITCH!" And I jumped through the tv.

I soon felt my whole body alter and distort from the inside out but all those feelings were soon erased by the fact that It had only been 5 seconds and already I was in trouble, I was soon falling from sky and above what appeared to be a forest but I soon noticed something off in the distance on a cliff.

It appeared to be a group of people, at first my thought was to scream for help, then I realized 2 things, 1. I was too far for them to hear me and 2. I was FALLING FROM THE SKY and even if I called for help I would still die. Then I tried to think of a way that I could end up not dying, and I got only 1 idea.

If I land in a tree, I might be able to survive with bruises and cuts instead Of ending up like Steven hawking. So I spread my arms and legs and aimed for the nearest tree. My plan worked I crashed into a tree with only a few bruised limbs and some scratches from the branches.

I then leapt from the tree down to the ground and I noticed my body had changed, my whole body had become like an anime character. I also realized that when I hit the tree, my back hit against something on my back, I was about to check when I heard a feminine voice screaming from a distance.

"Yang! Yaaaang!" She yelled. I soon found myself running to the source of the screaming and I thought to myself "okay I'll admit the people on that cliff did look familiar and this voice does sound like 'her' but that doesn't mean." After a few minutes of wandering in the forest, I crashed into the source of the yelling.

She had a red cloak, black boots with red laces, a black skirt, black shirt with red laces, she had black hair with red highlights in it, and she had bright silver eyes.

"I don't believe it! It's THE Ruby Rose! And that means I'm in the world of Remnant!" I thought.

I soon shook myself of her details and got up. "Oh my gosh I'm so so sorry! I-I was just in a hurry to find my sister!" She answered stuttered.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa! Alright,alright just please calm down now", I said. "Now I think it's best to have an identity wouldn't you agree?" I joked.

"Oh, why of course, my name is Ruby Rose, what's your name?" Ruby asked. "Well my shiny red gem, the names Thomas, Thomas Dixon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Using a weapon

"U-um, excuse me?" Ruby said flustered by what she just heard. "Never mind that, anyways do you know where I am?" I asked. "Didn't you here professor ozpin? Your in the emerald forest," Ruby replied.

"Oh, right right, this is the initiation isn't it?" I asked. "Yep, that's right, and like I said I need to find my sister soo, bye!" Ruby then ran away leaving a trail of red rose petals behind. "Let's meet again soon!" I yelled to her.

"So this is the initiation huh?" I thought. "What I don't get is why I landed in this episode and not at the first one. Whatever the case, I'm in the world of Remnant!"

After about another 10 minutes of walking through the forest, I heard a noise from the bushes. I took a defensive stance and prepared myself for whatever was going to charge at me. Then, a large black bear burst from the bush, but this wasn't a normal black bear.

It was fat and furry, but it had what appears to be a white mask with red markings on it, and it's eyes were crimson red, like a demons eyes. There wasn't any doubt about it, it was an ursa.

"Oh fuck me!" I yelled in fear, I searched myself for anything I could use as a weapon, then I found something I didn't have when I came here on my back. It was a sludge hammer, but it had a rocket launcher for a handle and there were nails on the sludge hammer. "Okaaaay, not questioning why I have this but let's Have a test run."

the giant bear roared fiercely at me and charged again I dodged it and fired a rocket, it had been stunned so I charged and leapt into the air and swung downwards on its head. The hammer had flattened his entire body to the ground, making nothing more than an ugly carpet. "Wow, hunting season came early this year", I joked.

After about another 5 minutes of walking I stumbled upon a set of ruins, and it was obvious I wasn't the first to arrive.

There was a busty long-haired blonde, and a girl dressed in black and white with black long hair and a bow on top, off in the distance there was a girl In orange armor with red hair being chased by a giant scorpion, and near the first two girls, there was a man with a green kimono and an orange short-haired girl who was acting like she had drank a gallon of coffee. "Holy shit, holy shit, holy fucking shit!" I thought. "It's them! Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren, Nora Valkerie, Phyrra Nikos, wait where are Ruby and Jaune?"

Then, I heard something coming from the sky. I looked up and saw ruby falling from the sky.

"heads up!" Ruby yelled as she was falling to the ground, but nearly a few seconds before she hit the ground, a blonde boy came flying through the air, hit Ruby, and they both landed in a nearby tree.

"Oh, there they are," I thought.

a few seconds later Ruby leapt out of the tree towards the blonde girl and the girl with a bow, the busty blonde greeted Ruby cheerfully. "Ruby! Yang! Nora!" The few girls yelled. "Did that girl just come all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" The girl with the bow asked. "Grrr! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Can everyone please calm down before something crazy happens again?!" The blonde girl exclaimed.

"I'm with you on that blonde," I said. "Wait, who are you? You're not one of the students that were here yesterday, and you weren't at the start of the initiation!" The blonde stated. "Well, I can't say that you're wrong but I think it would be better to explain later don't you think?" I glared over to the giant scorpion. "Uh, Yang," Ruby asked looking to the sky. There was a girl dressed in bright cyan clothes hanging on the talon of a giant black bird.

"She's gonna fall," said the guy in the kimono. "She'll be fine," replied Ruby. "She's falling", stated the guy in the kimono. At that point, the blonde boy from earlier leapt from the tree and held the girl in white in her arms. That was until 5 seconds later then they both fell to the ground looney toons style.

The girl being chased by the giant scorpion was then smacked over to the rest of us. "Great, the gangs all here, now we can die together," said the blonde. "Not if I can help it," replied Ruby. Ruby started sprinting towards the scorpion and redied her weapon, she leapt forward but was slashed back. She then fired her gun but it had no affect on the scorpions armor. Ruby began to flee back to the group when the giant bird launched its feathers and Ruby's cape got caught by one. Ruby closed her eyes waiting for the attack, but just as the scorpion was about to finish Ruby, a wall of ice froze its stinger and Ruby opened her eyes to see the girl in white. For a few minutes Ruby and her talked, then they walked back to the group.

Once everyone had regrouped at the ruins, we introduced ourselves and came to a decision on how we were gonna make it to the cliff.

We began to make a b-line straight to the cliffs, but the giant bird didn't give up and he was now the only thing standing between us and the cliff, at least that's what we thought.

All of a sudden the giant scorpion that was stuck in the ice came running at us from behind. "Well, it looks like we're stuck between a rock and a hard place," I joked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Badass At Its Finest

"Oh man run!" Jaune yelled. Everyone soon followed suit and made a b-line for the bridge. "Nora! Distract it!" Ren ordered. The Nevermore fired more feathers as Nora dodged all of them. She then pulled out a grenade launcher she dubbed 'Magnhild' and fired a couple times at the Nevermore.

Ren, Blake, and I shielded Nora from the Death stalker approaching from behind. Weiss then grabbed Nora and summoned a glyph to pull her out, and while everyone was crossing the bridge, Pyhrra provided backup for Ren and Blake while they were being chased by the Death stalker returning to the group.

Everyone was back together and was now crossing the bridge, but the nevermore kamikazed itself into the bridge, the group was separated. On one side was Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, Jaune, and I, fighting the nevermore. On the other side was Blake, Pyhrra, and Ren fighting the Death stalker.

"Man we gotta get over there, they need help!" Said Jaune. "Let's do this," said Nora. "Yeah but uh I can't make that jump," Jaune replied. Nora gave Jaune a slight chuckle and knocked him to the ground. Nora then changed Magnhild into its hammer form. Nora leapt from the bridge and smashed it while Jaune was still on the ground, sending him flying towards the other side of the bridge, Nora followed suit as she sailed away on Magnhild.

Nora smashed Magnhild into the Death stalkers face and was sent back in recoil and accidentally hit Blake off of the bridge.

Blake then threw Gambol Shroud in whip form at a nearby piece of the bridge and swung herself onto the nevermores back and started slashing it and dismounted at the other side of the bridge.

"It's tougher than it look," Said Blake. "Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Replied Yang. "This is what I've been waiting for!" I thought. "Me and team RWBY working together!" Everyone immediately starting firing away at the giant black bird.

Ruby shot at it with Crescent Rose, her sniper-scythe. Blake shot at it with Gambol shroud, her sword-whip-pistol. Weiss used Myrtenaster, a Spanish Rapier infused with Dust and fired ice at it. Yang shot at it with Ember Celica, her Shotgun-Gauntlets. And I fired at it with Brutus, my rocket-drill-hammer.

However even with all of our weapons combined, it seemed to do nothing to the nevermore. The nevermore kamikazed again into us and destroyed our platform, we were forced to move to higher ground.

Ruby used the force from Crescent Rose to get herself up, Blake did some Hardcore Parkour to get herself up, Yang used Ember Celica to boost her way up, Weiss summoned some glyphs to get herself up, and I fired a rocket and held onto it until I got to the higher ground.

"None of this is working", stated Weiss. Ruby studied her surroundings for a moment. "I have a plan, cover me!" Replied Ruby.

On the other side of the bridge

The Death stalker managed to severe the remaining part of the bridge and caused it to start falling, Jaune, Ren, Pyhrra, and Nora had to make a stand.

"We gotta move!" Said Jaune. Everyone started charging at the Death stalker. Phyrra blocked an attack and slashed at its claw, Jaune blocked the other attack as Phyrra slashed at the other claw as well.

Then Ren rushed forward, guns blazing as the Death stalker used its stinger to attack him, Ren dodged it and hung onto its stinger and fired at it, trying to severe it.

Nora fired a few grenades at it as Jaune and Phyrra were recoiled back, Phyrra then threw Milo, her rifle-spear, and hit the Death stalker in one of its eyes.

The Death stalker, while in pain from phyrra's attack threw Ren off of its tail and into a pillar. Jaune then noticed that the stinger was only hanging by a thread, "Phyrra!" "Done!"Phyrra threw Akouo, her shield, at the stinger and cut it off, it fell and pierced the Death stalkers armored hide.

"Nora, nail it!" "Heads up!" Nora crouched on top of Akouo, Phyrra then jumped as Nora shot Magnhild in hammer form and was sent into the air.

Nora smashed the stinger into the Death stalker and sent Jaune and Phyrra over to where Ren was (at the beginning of the bridge) and followed suit. The Death stalker was sent into the chasm below the bridge, they had won.

Back on the other end of the bridge

Yang stood on top of a pillar, firing away at the nevermore, she soon shot it in the eye and caused it to kamikaze itself again. But before it could hit Yang, she leapt from the pillar and into its mouth.

Yang started firing into it, "I. HOPE. YOUR. HUN. GRY," Yang said as she shot into its mouth. Yang then left the giant crows mouth and dismounted onto the bridge. The nevermore, disoriented from the attack, crashed into the cliff. It soon recovered from the attack and stood perched on the end of the bridge and made a deep roar.

Yang noticed Weiss and fled back to Ruby, Blake, and I. Weiss leapt into the air and used some ice Dust to freeze the nevermores tail to the ground, and summoned a glyph, sending her back towards Ruby, Blake, Yang, And I.

Blake stood on top of one pillar and threw Gambol Shroud in whip form at Yang, who was standing on top of a pillar across her. Blake and Yang attached Gambol Shroud into both pillars, Ruby then shot herself onto the string in the middle, putting Crescent Rose blade first.

Then Weiss summoned a glyph to pull Ruby back. "Of course you would come up with this idea," Retorted Weiss. "Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked. "Hmph, Can I," Weiss replied. "Can yo-of course I can!" Weiss stated. Ruby cocked Crescent Rose as Weiss released her glyph, sending Ruby flying towards the nevermores face, Ruby fired off some bullets to push herself faster. Ruby landed on the cliff, with the giant crows neck around the blade of Crescent Rose.

Weiss summoned a flurry of more glyphs on the cliff and Ruby started running up the cliff. Once Ruby had reached the top, she had decapitated the nevermore. The body of the bird started descending into the chasm under the bridge like the Death stalker, they did it, they made it back to the cliff.

"Christ is that girl awesome," I thought.

After we had all regrouped at the top of the cliff, we were greeted by a man with white hair, a cane, and wore a green suit. I assumed that was professor Ozpin, and a blonde woman, with a purple cape, black pants and a white shirt.

"It's Ozpin and Glynda, awesome!" I thought.

"What was all that noise earlier hmm?" Ozpin asked us. "Well, let's just say there was an 'obstacle' or two with getting back here," I replied. "Very well then, run along back to the amphitheater, you are the last students to complete the initiation," replied Ozpin.

Then we all started walking towards a giant grey structure, it seemed very prestigious. Then I followed the group into a large room, I guessed it was the amphitheater. There were tons of other students there, I guess we really were the last ones to complete initiation.

Then Ozpin walked up to the stage and made an announcement. "If you are in the amphitheater, then that means you have successfully completed the initiation, and I congratulate you."

An applause grew in the audience. "But we aren't done yet, all of you should have grabbed an artifact before returning to the cliff, there are 4 pieces for each set, and that means that 4 of you picked the same set, that is how the assignment of teams goes. So, let the teams be formed," Ozpin finished.

After a long set of announcements for every team, Jaune, Nora, Phyrra, and Ren were called up. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Phyrra Nikos, Nora Valkerie, the four of you retrieved the 'white rook' pieces, from this day forward you will work as team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc," Ozpin announced. Jaune was flustered at first, but Ozpin replied to him with, "congratulations."

Then Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were called up. "And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the 'white knight' pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose," Ozpin announced again.

Then I stood up and started walking up onto the stage. "Uh, excuse me professor Ozpin?" I asked. "Hmm? What is it mr.-Dixon, Thomas Dixon," I answered. "Well what is it?" Ozpin asked. "I would like to make an announcement," I answered. "Very well then, go ahead," said Ozpin.

"Thank you. Everyone! I have an announcement!" All the eyes in the audience glared at me. "I am not from here, nor am I one of your kind. I am not a human, and I am not a faunas." "Well then what are you young man?" Ozpin asked. "I am an alien!"

Everyone in the crowd burst into laughter, and team RWBY just face palmed. "Don't believe me? Well then look at this!" I pulled out my pack of Oreos from my backpack I brought from home.

All of the laughter in the audience stopped and immediately turned into gasps. "THIS is one of many foods that my kind eat, and there's even more!" I then pulled out my iPhone and iPad from my backpack. Even more gasps came from the audience.

"THESE are some of the electronics made from my kind!" Team RWBY had their jaws dropped in shock of what they just saw and heard, but Ozpin just stared at me with a hint of curiosity in his eye and asked me another question.

"Well are you here to invade us? Kill us? Enslave us?" Ozpin asked. "No none of that is happening and it's not the reason why I'm here, I have no way of contacting my family or anyone from my world, I just got sucked into my tv and I wound up falling from the sky! And two more things happened. For one, I got THIS as soon as I entered this world," I pulled out my Construction Gun 'Brutus'. "And my appearance changes as well."

Then Ozpin gave me another question. "Wait a minute, did you say that you fell from the sky above the forest?" Ozpin asked. "Yes, I did," I answered. "So you entered this world not knowing that you were in initiation?" Ozpin asked again. "Yes, I guess I did end up in initiation," I answered quizzically. "Well then it appears that we have a place for you, you will become a student at Beacon," Ozpin said.

"Wait, wait, WHAT!" I said curiously. "Well, you DID complete the initiation didn't you?" Ozpin asked. "Well technically yes but- then that means that you have what it takes to be a Huntsman," Ozpin finished. "I-I'd n-never imagined I would enroll in B-Beacon," I thought.

"But wait, what about my team?" I asked Ozpin. "Pick a team from the crowd, and since your technically an 'alien', then you may join any team," Ozpin said.

"Any team? No joke?" I asked. "Yes, and if you don't choose soon I will assign you into one instead," Ozpin threatened. "Alright, moment of truth," I thought. "Do I join team RWBY or team JNPR? Oh who the fuck am I kidding?" "I choose team RWBY sir," I answered. "Very well then! Team RWBY will be assigned an extra team member! Team RWBY, from this day forward you shall work together as team RWBYT, led by Ruby Rose," Ozpin announced.

"Good luck, you will most certainly need it." Ozpin announced. Ozpin then made one final announcement. "And as for all of you Hunters and Huntresses in training, you will all be settling into your new team dorms for tomorrow. but after that, you will all start you training in this prestigious academy, dismissed!"


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Alright everybody, from here on out the story is different from Version 1, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4 Team Bonding

"So, an Alien huh?" Ruby asked. "Yep, all the way to Sunday," I said. I began to pull out my Oreos from my bag and started to scarf a few down, taking down a Nevermore can make a guy hungry. "soo in your world, are there any high authorities people look up to?" Weiss asked. "Well..." "What about racial discrimination?" Blake asked. "I'm not entirely..." "Are there any cool heroes or heroines that protect the innocent?" Ruby asked. "ENOUGH!" I yelled in agony of soo many questions being thrown out of the blue. "I can answer your questions once we get to the dorm," I stated. "Could I try one of those cookies?" Ruby asked. I sighed in defeat and handed Ruby an Oreo. She scarfed the whole cookie in an instant.

Once we arrived at the dorm, RWBY took a seat on the beds while I reclined in a bed behind Ruby and Yang, the two beautiful woman I would die for. "So, which question would you like me to answer first ladies?" I invited. Then I spent the next 30 minutes answering question after question about the world I hailed from as best as possible with what I know the best I could. And once the questions stopped, I leaned up from the bed and spent a few seconds awaiting the next question to come, but it didn't. "Anything else?" I asked calmly. a set of nodding no from the four women answered my question.

"Alright, now normally I would start to question those who questioned me immediately, but quite frankly, trying to kill a giant crow can suck the life out of you, so why don't we continue the lecture tomorrow?" I stated. Another set of nods answered my question and I saw a flurry of colors rush and in an instant the 3 ladies were out of they're seats and in the beds in an instant. I froze and searched the room for the missing girl clad in red and black. I then heard a snore and slowly looked down and saw Ruby right next to me. I let out a smile and stroked her red and black hair, then I turned to the side and drifted away with peace.

I awoke in the morning feeling reinvigorated and fresh. I scanned my current bed and the dorm, the rest of the team was gone, they're most likely attending classes. Normally, I'd spend a free day watching YouTube and playing video games, but I'd give doing that up as long as I'm in my favorite web-series now. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I walked out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror and studied my new look.

I was completely different from my look IRL. My hazel eyes were now dark yellow and my skin was more toned and a little brighter. I had an average build, my hair was more scraggly and was dark grey with blue highlights. My weight seemed a little lighter and my mustache and beard were completely gone.

I exited the bathroom and got dressed, then i decided to get used to using Brutus and go out and slaw Grimm for a few hours in the forest. I wrote a note and left it on the dresser in case any of my teammates returned to the dorm and wonder where I went. I picked up Brutus and ate a pop-tart then left for the Emerald Forest. I reached the platforms where the initiation began, I smirked and I wondered if the platforms worked and stepped on.

I waited, and waited, and waited until the platform activated and flung me towards the forest. I began to perform tricks through the air, I did flips, spun around, and lastly the relaxed thing where you pretend your on a couch. I was mere seconds from hitting a tree, still in that ridiculous trick when I slowed down time and pulled out Brutus. I held Brutus out and time reverted to normal and I began spinning in circles down the tree and once I hit the ground I sheathed Brutus, then the tree I rode down fell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Training in the forest

I scoured through the forest looking for Grimm to kill but only managed to come across a few Beowolfs and an Ursa or two. I then decided to lay on a tree and take a break. I pulled out Brutus, and held him in my hands.

He's heavy, but not too much to wield, the silver handle where the rocket rests is thick and scribed with beautiful etches on it, the thick, dark head is made of a smooth, but heavy material, maybe not stone, but metal most likely. I noticed there was a button beneath the trigger and pressed it, suddenly, Brutus transformed. His handle broke into two pieces and the heavy smooth head changed into a chest plate. Brutus was now two swords, and a piece of armor. The armor piece seemed to be able to fit onto my chest, yet, I did not have a way to properly set it into place. I held Brutus, now in 3-piece mode in my hands. Then a loud roar screamed nearby, I finally found my training dummies.

I rose from the ground and placed the chest plate on my back and rushed to the source of the dominant cry. I ran to the source as fast as I could, but I was slashed by an Ursa and got knocked on the ground. Soon several others emerged from the shadows and I was surrounded. I held Brutus in my hands and I moved in on one of the Ursa's. They were throwing slashes everywhere around me, I kept trying my best to keep up and land hits but I couldn't, soon I was bound to be beaten, then I remembered Brutus was a rocket launcher. I leapt into the air above and combined Brutus and turned it into a rocket launcher and fired at the ground below, creating a dark cloud of smoke. I pulled out the chest plate and completely converted Brutus to His normal form. I raised Brutus above my head as I began to descend to the ground, creating a small shockwave sending the Ursa's off balance. I converted Brutus back into 3-piece mode and used the opportunity to finish off the Ursa's. One by one the Ursa's were sliced into pieces until the last one was vanquished.

I sheathed Brutus in his normal form when another roar came to my ears. Out of the forest, came 3 Ursa majors, most likely the ones leading the Ursa's I just defeated. I cursed under my breath as my breathing got heavy, having just fought off five Ursa's solo. I pulled Brutus out and converted him into 3-piece mode once more. I held the chest plate in one hand, and the rocket launcher in the other. The Ursa majors took a charge at me, and I the same. I leapt above them, turned, and began spraying with Brutus. I converted the rocket launcher back to separate pieces and sheathed the temporary shield. Once I landed the majors rushed from the smoke and charged again as I the same. I dodged the first one and countered the next one, but was caught by the last one.

I was then surrounded by the three Ursa majors as they began to unleash a fearsome barrage of attacks, one by one each claw slashed, each one more painful than the last. I began to feel fatigue and exhaustion shower my body, and I thought to myself, "Am I really going to go out like this? Ravaged by creatures of pure darkness?" My dark yellow eyes blinked into a dark black and all time froze. I rose slowly, Brutus in 3-piece mode in both hands, I griped him tightly and grunted under my teeth. I began hacking and slashing every part of the Ursa majors while I screamed out at the top of my lungs. Once I stopped, I converted Brutus back to it's normal form once again and sheathed him onto my back. Then time returned to normal. Slowly, piece by piece the Ursa Majors slid apart. First, their heads, then their necks, shoulders, arms, paws, everything until only their feet remained in place.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Training isn't easy in Remnant

I blinked and my eyes returned to the normal dark yellow. I began to head back to Beacon when I knelt on the ground. I pulled up the scroll that was given as we exited the Amphitheater yesterday and checked my Aura level, I was in the red with 1/3 of red left, I was lucky to have survived that encounter. I put my scroll away and continued to return to Beacon slowly as to not injure myself further. Any Grimm I encountered trying to return to the dorm were blown away by Brutus with a rocket to their face.

Once out of the forest and back at the cliff I launched off of, I turned around and stared at the Emerald forest for only a moment, then continued back to Beacon. Once back at Beacon, I began heading back to the team dorm to rest, the other students passed by me with mixed looks on their faces: some were judgmental, others worried, some surprised. I was just a few feet away from my dorm when Cardin and his team blocked me. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Looks like someone can't find his spaceship!" Cardin and his team mocked me. I glared up at them with half my face missing and stared at them evilly. Cardin and his team began sweating and moved against the wall. I stopped staring and began to enter my dorm at last when I stopped and looked back at Cardin and his team and said, "Be careful of what you think people are, and what people actually are Cardin, you'd be surprised by what happens because of it."

I entered my dorm and stopped as I noticed a fifth bed in front of the window for only a moment, then I threw myself onto the bed. I sighed in comfort as I lay in the bed and I slowly go into slumber. As I drift away I pull out Brutus and drop him on the floor, a loud 'thud' echoes out.

 _A few hours later..._

Blake and Yang were heading back to the dorm now that they were finished with classes when Ruby joined them. "Hey Ruby, so what happened? Last I saw you were talking with Weiss," Yang said. "Yeah, what was up with her?" Blake asked. Ruby stared off and thought for a moment. "It was nothing, just a result of peer pressure in front of other people, we talked about it and I think she's okay now," Ruby replied. The three continued to walk to their dorm. "Well as long as you talked to her about it then it's-" as Yang opened the door the three froze in place as they stared at their team member on the new bed covered in scratches and bruises.

The three rushed over to the bed and tried to understand what happened, then Blake noticed a note on the dresser and read it aloud. "Dear teammates, if any of you read this before I return to the dorm, I have gone out to train in the Emerald forest for a few hours and should be back before your classes are done. Sincerely, Tommy."

"For a few hours?! But why would he need training?!" Yang questioned. "Didn't you forget that he's an alien who just entered Remnant yesterday?" Blake said. "Blake's right Yang, if he's new to Remnant, he needs to learn to get used to living here," Ruby stated. The three once again stared at their injured teammate in the bed. Tommy had scratches and bruises, mostly on his arms and legs, a few others on his chest and face. His clothes were torn in certain places, mostly again on his arms and legs. "Let's get him to the Infirmary," Blake stated. Ruby and Yang answered with a 'right' and were about to move him off the bed when a black light encased his body. Ruby, Blake, and Yang stepped away from the bed and observed the black light covering their teammate. "W-whats happening to him?!" Yang questioned. Then, slowly, all the scratches and bruises began to heal. Ruby pulled out her scroll and checked his aura level, his aura was depleting. "It's his aura! It's trying to heal his wounds, if he continues trying his aura will be completely depleted!" Ruby stated aloud.

"But isn't aura supposed to heal 'minor' wounds?" Yang asked. "Yes but he doesn't have any fatal wounds from the looks of it, only scratches and bruises," Blake said. Eventually, all the injuries were healed and the aura around him faded. Then he began to wake up. "Nnngh," I said as I hunched up in my bed. I adjusted my eyes and saw Ruby, Blake, and Yang surrounding my bed. "Ummm, I take it you guys think I should go to the Infirmary?" I said. "Undoubtedly," they all said. "Can you move?" Ruby asked. "Yeah, those Ursa Majors are strong but not enough to take me down," I began to rise from the bed slowly and walked towards my teammates, however I stumbled and knelt to the floor. Ruby and Yang rushed to my side and they both took one of my arms and held them over their shoulders. "Doesn't look like you can do it so well though," Yang joked. Then Ruby and Yang started to escort me to the Infirmary, Blake followed suit.

We were about halfway to the Infirmary, I was feeling empty, not sick or emotional,just unable to move or say things as easily. "So wait, you said you fought Ursa Majors, right?" Blake asked. "Yeah, three of them to be exact," I answered. The three were shocked by the answer. "You took on _three_ Ursa Majors by yourself?" Ruby said. "Yeah, right after I defeated the other 8 Ursa's following them," I said. "Man, really are tough! I'm glad we've got such a strong guy like you on our team," Yang shot me a mischievous glare. I blushed and looked off at the floor after hearing the encouraging comment. "Soo how did you pull it off?" Ruby asked. "Yeah, how were you able to send those monsters back to their maker?" Yang asked. "I'll tell you guys after I get checked out at the Infirmary, I'm completely out of fuel right now," I stated. I then took into notice Ruby and Yang's hands.

Ruby's hand felt smooth and a little cold, a little like a flower blooming in the snow. Yang's hand felt warm and a little muscly, like the Sun among space never calming down and burning more intensely by the minute. I smiled as I began losing consciousness. I woke up in a hospital bed in a white room, I could easily assume I was in the Infirmary. I looked to my left and saw Blake and Yang sitting in the chairs. "Blake, Yang," I said. They both sprang out of their seats and rushed to my side. "What happened?" I asked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Nearing the End of Volume 1

 _At this point in the series, Jaune has confronted Cardin in Forever Falls, which I believe is chapter 14_

I was in my dorm resting in my bed, thinking about what point in the series I was in. _Alright, the rest of the team just told me about their field trip in Forever Falls, which means that Jaune has confronted Cardin, which means that the next thing that happens is..._ My thoughts were halted as the rest of my team came through the door, and I prepared myself for what was about to take place. Weiss and Blake were arguing up a storm.

"So, care to fill me in on this, you guys were downtown right?" I asked. "Well... We were in Vale just waiting for the rivals to arrive at the docks, then one thing led to another and now Weiss and Blake are fighting over Faunus for some reason," Ruby and Yang said. Ruby and Yang sat on my bed, one of them on each side, I was once again next to my most important and gorgeous girls. I was pulled back into reality as I joined Ruby and Yang in observing Weiss and Blake's argument.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem," Weiss said. "That **is** the problem!" Blake stated. "You realize your defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil," Weiss said. "There's no such thing as 'pure evil'! Why do you think they hate humanity so much?" Blake said. this continued back and forth until finally, Blake snapped and said something she shouldn't have and ran.

Ruby was about to chase down Blake, but I grabbed her by the hood and stopped her. "Trust me Rubes, she'll come back, we'll make sure of it," I stated. Ruby looked back out the door, and back to me and sighed. "What are we going to do then?" Ruby asked worriedly. "For now, we rest, in the morning we'll head straight to Vale and search for her okay?" I stated. Ruby replied with a nod and we all went to sleep, as I lay in my bed I processed how I would approach the last episode of Volume 1, once I had deciphered my plan I drifted into slumber and awaited what action tomorrow would bring.

I woke up in the middle of the night however to someone shoving me. I groaned as I slowly rose from my bed and turned to see Ruby kneeling on my bed with a worrisome look on her face. I stared at her look, taking in her pale skin and silver eyes, I was entranced by her beauty but was brought back to my senses as I noticed she began to sob. "Hey-hey-hey now, why the tears? Your supposed to be our 'fearless team leader' right?" I stated trying to lift up her spirits. I knew why she was crying, it was obvious, she's worried about Blake. My comment did nothing to her, she was still crying. Knowing that my jokes were having no effect, I rested my hand on hers and the tears slowed to a stop. Ruby opened her eyes and jumped from the bed to my face.

There was a moment, all but a single moment of silence, then it was broken as I crashed my lips with hers.

Ruby was flustered at first and shook in shock for a moment, then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around me. Her arms were cold, but it felt absolutely fantastic to be in her embrace. I pulled her in close, the kiss lasting for a full minute, then I pulled off and we both began gasping for breath, our foreheads connected as we did so. Then we opened our eyes and we stared at each other and Ruby began blushing brighter than her hood. I continued to stare at her face, a look of determination plastered on my own. "We **Will.** Find. Blake," I stated to Ruby. Ruby wiped the tears from her eyes and gave me a nod. I gestured Ruby to join me in my bed and she complied and crawled under the sheets. She wrapped her arms around me as she nudged my chest, I pulled her in close and the two of us went back to sleep, and as we did I had a single thought in my mind "Now that I have declared my love for my Waifu's, I will now make it my mission to make them as happy as possible."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The End of Volume 1

Once morning came everyone got out of bed and prepared to search downtown Vale for Blake. Everyone but me and Ruby woke up first due to a late-night 'Disturbance'. Weiss and Yang stared at the situation before them, then Yang pulled up her phone and snapped a few pictures, the sound of the picture snapping woke both of us up and we were on our feet in an instant. Ruby vanished and reappeared next to me with Yang's phone in hand. "Aww c'mon! You guys looked so cute: the perfect couple!" Yang whined. Ruby and I exchanged words for a moment and we agreed to let Yang post the photo's and Ruby returned the phone to Yang. "Hashtag, cutest couple anyone?" Yang said aloud as she typed and posted the pictures to HuntBook.

After that incident, we all got dressed and took off for downtown Vale to search for Blake. "Blake~! Bl~ake~! Where are you~!" Ruby called out. "Weiss, your not helping," Ruby said. "Oh! You know who might be able to help? The police," Weiss stated. "Ugh. Weiss," Ruby snarked. "It was just an idea!" Weiss replied. "Yeah, a bad one," Ruby said. "Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions," Yang stated. The conversation continued until Ruby and Penny were left alone and Weiss, Yang, and I left to get back to searching for Blake.

 _Some time later..._

An explosion was heard from a distance and then a puff of dark smoke appeared in the sky. Weiss, Yang, and I saw the smoke and we turned to each other. "I'll go and check it out, you guys call the police and get them over there," I stated. They both nodded and pulled out their phones and dialed the Vale Police Department (VPD) as I launched myself onto a rooftop with Brutus and began to traverse the city rooftop by rooftop.

 _Alright, this is it, this is where the first season ends, let's end it with a blast! I thought._

I was leaping across the town making a B-line straight to the Docks where the smoke came from. I eventually made it to the Docks just in time to see Blake and Sun fighting Roman and the White Fang. I layed back and watched as their fight unfolded atop a warehouse.

 _Blake and Sun switch in and out of attacks, throwing everything they have at Roman, but Roman was able to keep up with them, that is until Blake switched in and sent Roman to the ground. The ground. The battle continued as White fang members began dropping from the Bullheads. Then Ruby and Penny came in atop a warehouse._

"Hey!" Ruby called out as she unsheathed Crescent Rose. "Hey~Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman said. "Ruby, is this man your friend?" Penny asked. "Not now Penny," Ruby replied. Roman took the opportunity and hit Ruby with his cane and let out a laugh. I stood for a moment, even though I already knew that she would get hit, I was a bit angered and decided that it was about time I joined the fight. Penny and I leapt to the ground at the same time and entered the heat of battle, Penny dealing with the White Fang while I went after Roman.

"Hey! Reverse Mafia boss!" I stated. Roman turned and faced me with a grin on his face. "Man, you kids are so rude, and what quarrel do you have with me you punk?" Roman demanded. I unsheathed Brutus and took a stance. "I'm here for the same reason Rubes is: to stop you!" I stated. "Listen kid, I've got enough children to babysit and my shifts almost over so make like a deer in the headlights and beat it," Roman stated. "Well then make room for one more," I raised Brutus over my shoulder and fired a rocket at Roman and moved in swiftly on Roman and converted Brutus into dual wield mode came from the smoke and began attacking him, he began trying to get some distance between me and was unable to do it successfully. I was swinging and slashing and Roman but wasn't able to land a good hit on him, he was using Melodic Cudgel to counter my blows. I then leaped into the air above him and transformed Brutus back to normal and began spraying the ground below me. Once I landed and the smoke dissipated, Roman was gone. I turned around and saw Roman aboard a Bullhead, he had escaped.

 _Sun and team RWBYT regroup at the docks after the battle had ended and the police arrived and had a discussion and went back to Beacon, the dispute dealt with and Blake back on the team._

 _Back at Beacon..._

I was in my bed, the rest of the team was sound asleep. I began to think to myself about the next Volume and what I should be prepared for. _Alright, as far as I know, Volume 2 should be over by now, which means I'll be able to catch up on the next sequences of eve-_ my thoughts were halted due to the feeling of something soft and soothing grabbing my waist. I turned around to see Yang nuzzling my back. I blushed deeply as her breasts began to press into my back, which was uncovered. "Y-Yang? W-w-what are you-Yang pressed her finger against my lips. "Shh shh shh shh shh... You found Blake for us, and now I want to show you how happy I am that you found our lost Kitty Cat," Yang said softly as she began removing the covers until we were both out of them.

Yang began to snake her way down to my pants, a slight bulge visible from within. "Y-Yang look, uhh, you really don't have too, I was just doing my duty as a teammate," I said in protest. Yang looked into my eyes. "But I **want** to do this, ever since I kissed you back in the Infirmary, my desire for you has become unavoidable, I **want** to do this... Because I love you Tommy," Yang stated in honesty. I was taken aback by this, I knew that I **did** want Yang to become my only Waifu other than Ruby, but I didn't expect it to happen **this** fast. By the time I had snapped out of my thoughts, Yang had already taken off my pants and began to slowly pull off my underwear.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Start of Volume 2

I pulled up my phone and scrolled through my subscriptions to see if any new videos had been uploaded to find that there was nothing new yet. I then pulled up the episodes for RWBY Volume 2. From what I could believe, it would seem that after a week from the last episode of the volume, the next one would start. It wouldn't make a lick of sense, unless time in here was drastically different in the real world. I sighed as I prepared myself for Volume 2 to begin and put my phone away.

"Watcha' doin'?" Yang asked. "Nothing," Blake replied, "Just going over notes from last semester." A grape flew by and Yang caught it in her mouth. I chuckled as I thought, _"heh, people like grapes reference."_ "Lame!" Yang said. Nora chuckled as she sent another grape her way, but I caught it in my hand and swallowed it. "Mmn, this tastes pretty, 'grape', am I right?" I joked as Yang smiled at the terrible pun while the rest of the team groaned. Ruby then layed out a gargantuan binder on the table.

"Sisters! Friends! Weiss... Four score and seven minutes ago I had a dream," Ruby announced. "This ought' to be good," Yang said as another grape flew into her mouth. "A dream that one day, the five of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!" Ruby continued. "Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked. "I am not a crook," Ruby proclaimed. "What are you talking about?" Blake asked. "I'm talking about kicking this semester off with a bang!" Ruby replied. "I always kick my semesters off with a 'Yang'! ehh!? Guys? Am I right?" Yang joked. I began to slow clap at the magnificent joke, "Ha ha ha, a great joke from her." I said as Nora threw an apple at Yang's face.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today," Ruby said. "I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store," Weiss said as Yang threw an apple. "I don't know, I think I might sit this one out," Blake stated. "Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day we should do it as a team," Weiss stated, "I for one think that- before Weiss could finish her statement, I used my semblance to slow down time and thought of an amazing plan; instead of Weiss getting hit in the face by a pie, why don't I paint team JNPR's face's with it?

I took the pie out from the air, dipped my finger in it, and began to face paint team JNPR with it. When I was finished, I took the empty platter and tried my best to get the platter exactly the way it was before it hit Weiss and sat back down in my seat, looking exactly the way I was. I then reverted the flow of time back to normal and the platter hit Weiss in the face and left her dumbfounded. She could've sworn that she was about to get her face creampied, she then looked down at the platter, and back at team JNPR. "Ehh?" Weiss said a she began giggling uncontrollably. "What's so funny Weiss? Is it my joke from earlier?" Yang asked. "Ah-ahem!" I coughed as I pointed to the other table. The rest of the team looked and saw one of the most hilarious things in Remnant, team JNPR, Nora mostly, were painted with pie on their faces.

Nora was confused, to be honest, what with how she knew that she had flung a whole pie at Weiss' face, and yet a second later, it was empty. Then she began to feel a little cold, her face especially, for some odd reason. Nora wiped her head and felt something soft and sloshy, the instant she saw her hand, she knew what had happened to the pie she threw. I picked my head up and shot Nora a wink and a sinister grin.

Nearly moments later, the entire cafeteria, except me and teams RWBY and JNPR, had bolted in a flurry. Team JNPR standed atop a cluster of tables. "Ahahaha! I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle!" Nora yelled. Ruby rose on top of a table holding a carton of milk, "Justice will be swift, justice will be painful!" Ruby crushed the milk carton as it emptied in an instance. "It will be, delicious!" Ruby stated as her team raised their fists and bellowed a scream.

 _One super-heated intense food fight later (so about ten minutes later)..._

Both teams were covered in a mix of fruit, meat, soda, and a collection of other things as Glynda stormed through the doors with anger. Within an instant, the battlefield filled with deadly amounts of calories was erased, all the tables were back in their proper places, and all the drinks and foods were fixed. "Children please, do not play with your food," Glynda stated,. Nora let out a burp as Yang came crashing down back to the floor. The two teams then began to laugh it off as Glynda released a sigh. "It's alright," Ozpin stated. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world," Glynda stated. "And they will be, but for now they're kids, so why not let them play the part?" Ozpin replied.

I stood back and watched as team RWBY played a game similar to "Yu-Gi-Oh", even though I knew not the faintest thing about the franchise. I watched as the time flew by while Yang and Ruby traded attacks. I soon began to think about how things were going back at home, no doubt that my family and friends have gotten the police involved in all of this, I just hope they all know that I'm alright.

"'Sup losers," Sun said as I was sucked back into reality. "Hey Sun!" Ruby replied. "Ruby, Yang, Blake, Tommy, Ice Queen- "Why does everyone keep calling me that!?" "I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend," Sun said. "Uh... Aren't Libraries for reading?" Neptune stated. "Shut up don't be a nerd," Sun replied. "Intellectual, okay, thank you," Neptune said.

I soon dozed off again as I turned my attention on to the 'X-Ray and Vav' comic Pyrrha was reading and was curious. I picked up the comic and saw that all there was in it was a bunch of lines. "Guess that would be putting too much effort into it, wouldn't it?" I thought. The rest of the time spent in the Library was used with Neptune taking Blake's spot and destroying the rest of our team. Once the game was over, we decided to call it a day and returned back to the dorm. We were on our way back to our dorm, then the others turned to me.

"Hey, Tommy?" Weiss asked. I turned my attention to the Ice Queen. "You, haven't really been talking all that much today," Weiss stated. She wasn't wrong, what with since Volume 2 started today and that it's been an entire semester since the docks now, I've been thinking about a lot lately. "Yeah, you haven't really done anything but gone radio silent, it's a little weird, ya know?" Yang said. Something clicked inside me and I rushed in front of the three women. "Oh? Well if that's considered weird, then I have one question for you," I inched closer and closer to their faces, "What. IS. Normal?" I asked. The three girls turned to each other for a moment. "Yeah, okay your right, never mind then," Weiss replied. "But, if you really must know, it's about my home," I said. "Well, tell us then, we're your teammates after all," Ruby stated. "True," I turned to face the three again, "But two those teammates are more than just that," I said as I grinned to the Brawler and the Sniper. Ruby and Yang immediately blushed and tried to hide themselves behind their hands. "Anyways, it's just that, it's been 1 entire semester since the incident at the Docks now and, I'm still worried about how things are back home," I stated. Ruby rested her hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure that they know your alright," she said.

We were now entering the dorm and saw Blake was there. "Ugh! We still should have never let him play!" Yang stated. "You're just mad 'cause the new guy beat you," Ruby replied, "See if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened." Blake began to exit the Dorm when Weiss caught her in her tracks. "Stop," Weiss demanded as she pointed to her teammate. "Lately, you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody." "Uhh... Have you met Blake?" Yang joked. "Which I get is kind of your 'thing'. But you've been doing it more than usual. Which quite frankly, is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong. So Blake Belladonna, What. Is. Wrong?"

Weiss placed the chair back and returned to her place. Blake sighed, "I just... I don't understand how everyone can be so calm," She said. "You're still thinking about Torchwick," Ruby asked. "Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake stated. "Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the Police and the Huntsman I'm sure they can handle it," Yang said. "Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do," Blake said. We all stared at each other for a moment. "Okay, between blowing up night clubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the four of you think you're all ready to apprehend these ne'er-do-wells..." "Uh... Who?" "But let me once again be the voice of reason, we're students, we're not ready to handle this sort of situation," Weiss stated. "Well, yeah, but-We're not ready!" "And we may never _be_ ready!"

"Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day! They're out there _somewhere_ planning they're next move and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Wether we're ready or not," Blake stated. "Okay! All in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses and Huntsmen to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale say "aye"!" Ruby announced. "Yes! I love it when your feisty!" Yang said as she looked to Blake. "Well, I suppose it could be fun," Weiss said. "None of you said "aye"..." Ruby trailed off. I shot out of my bed, "Ah-Ahem, "aye"," I said. "Thank you!" Ruby yelled.

"Alright then... we're in this together," Blake said. "Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby declared. "Yeah!" Yang said. "'Gasp', I left my board game in the Library!" Ruby realized. "We're doomed," Weiss said. Ruby was about to burst out of the door when I stopped in front of her and grabbed her by her hood, Ruby however did not stop as she kept trying to get away. "Wait Ruby! Let me go get the board game, while you stay here with the others and work on hatching that plan, 'kay?" Ruby stopped running and turned to me. "Really, oh thank you soo much!" Ruby pleaded with joy.

I exited the Dorm and began to go down to the Library. As I did, I saw three faces, One of which was a woman I had seen before, but not in real life.


End file.
